


Run silent, Run deep

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [11]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Licking, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Steve tops, Tony eats a worm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: tony and steve are in a deep fossorial hole [metaphorically and literally] and they mend the frayed ends and fuck.





	Run silent, Run deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/gifts).



> steve has a star fetish, fight me
> 
> stole the title from an old submarine movie

After the hot mess of the dream chairs, things seemed to fall apart. Tony blamed Alce, to which made no sense to Alce as the man had practically propagated this disaster with a wanton lust for exploration. Whatever it had been, it was wrong and the fault lay with Alce yet again. He’d been doing so good to avoid entanglements like this; now he felt sort of bad? Not ‘well’ by any stretch, even if it was Tony’s fault entirely, he did try and warn the other of the vast multitudes. To be called a back seat sciencer and then later to take the fault, humans were perplexing.

Alce would probably never fully understand them, he felt the want to make things better. Though it very much felt like him looking in on something. He sort of liked Steve, revulsion reared its head and Alce realized this had been Steve’s plan all along. To entrap him with friendship, clever. No one had lasted long in that endeavor, just simply giving up or taking what they wanted.

This is why he needed to speak with Steve, which is why he was making a blockade with the juvenile ducks on one of Steve’s running routes. His emails had been left unanswered and this had been the only way, or the best non threatening way. Breaking into the tower, although easy would have probably exacerbated the issue with Tony. While he liked Tony’s intelligence, they could be as equals or as close to an equal he could get to a human. The other was to hyper, or too off-on tangential, bouncing off walls.

Alce was sure it had to do with their short lifespans, the shorter the life span the more flighty the critter. The ducks certainly proved that thought correct. Though most of his generalizations were destroyed by others that didn’t fit. Didn’t matter anymore Steve was here.

Steve halted in his run, unwilling to trample the young ducks, he took a step back. Alce remained in his spot.  
“I wish to talk, doesn’t have to be now. I’d like to ‘fix’ this, but I need to know what it is.”  
A reasonable request, Steve bristled though, and pushed his way past. Ah maybe they were not friends then, Alce looked at the ducks, he would have to contact someone else.

Clint Barton was just as confusing if not more so than the average human. I title he’d probably take a liking to so Alce wisely kept that to himself. He’d learned that apparently the alternate world they’d been to had Steve’s long time friend Bucky in it, and it had jogged Steve’s memory and hope. There had been an argument about looking for the Bucky. 

They both blamed each other, and also Alce. This was why Alce didn’t ever bother with people and relationships, his overpass had a few vagabonds but they pretty much avoided people. At work he was in the bowels and no one really bothered him.

Clint had some interesting ideas on the whole animal sexcapades too, not like they’d happen any time soon.  
“You just give them this time to fuck window, you should do a whole story for them. Keep them busy for a bit you know?”

Alce had not known they had never said anything contrary to it, how was he supposed to know of this desire?  
“Will that fix this?”  
“No, I’d say just give them a fuck window right now, after you figure out that bucky thing.”  
Bucky thing was more like fucky thing. Alce headed down to the workshop the ceiling mind let him. After he announced his desire to destroy the dream chairs, that he should not have allowed such a contraption to exist. After he’d pulled the data from the last outing, he turned his attention to the physical components.

Melting it down to hot slag had been easy, with the collaboration of the ceiling voice. He had no doubt the thing was recording his methods. The heat could have been stronger but as confused as he was it tainted the output. Probably for the best, the arm bot wheeled over with an extinguisher, excitingly spraying the slag down.

It was adorable, Alce caressed it he even set fire to the chairs again so the bot could extinguish them again. With the information he collected Alce easily surmised that they had transported to an alternate reality, they weren’t even on the same plane of existence. He compiled the information and emailed it to both of them.

No surprise that they came to find him at the works shop, Tony yelling about invading his space or something, Steve was upset that Alce had implied that the Bucky he’d seen not been his ‘Bucky’. He let them gang up on him, and with a flourish of his claws, he transported them somewhere deep and earthy in a ‘fuck window’ as Clint coined it.

Let them work out their issues as moles, in the deep dank earth. It was hardly Alce’s fault that they couldn’t communicate, He left the work shop and sought out Clint for the elaborate story ideas. Might as well plan for the future. 

-

It was dark and dirty Tony was aware they’d been magiked, aware that Jarvis had conspired with Alce against them. Upset that the information Alce had lsent made sense, upset that it had been his own experiment that had caused Steve so much pain.

It had been easier to blame Alce for it. Even though he knew it really laid at his feet, he should have let the other participate more instead of what he did. Obviously Tony still hadn’t mastered this pseudo scince yet. Now he was stuck in the dark, damp earth confused to where and what he was.

He crawled along the tunnel, at first he thought it was a cave, but he felt safe in the dirt, and it certainly wasn’t a cave by any stretch. More like an underground dirt tunnel, he was looking for Steve surely the other would be here. Worried about the whole Bucky thing earlier. They never really did talk about Steve’s past Tony had hoped Steve would on his own time; but now it looked like he’d have to push.

A worm fell from the tunnel roof and before Tony knew it he’d grabbed it, pulled it between his paws excreting the dirt from it and eaten the worm. ‘Slimy but satisfying’ echoed in his head from that hamlet lion movie Clint had been watching the day before. 

Tony found a passage of the tunnel that was rougher and followed it. It opened up in to a shallow room that held Steve who was quivering, Tony’s eyesight was shoddy but he could tell by the shaking breaths that Steve was probably crying. Steve did the whole body cry, Tony could get away with just tears and water works, Steve’s whole body would seize and shudder from the crying.

He pressed his body against Steve’s as he moved into the rough dug room. Wishing he could rub Steve’s back, and opted to rubbing his head against Steve’s side. Steve actually curled into Tony, getting Tony wet. It didn’t matter Tony lightly pressed back, he was here for Steve. He could and would wait for Steve. Slowly the snuffles turned into sad hiccups and finally most of the shaking subsided.

“It's just I never got the closure, and seeing a Bucky alive was jarring. I-I thought he was mine. I was so ready to drop everything to bring him back, even if he wasn’t….”  
Tony pressed against Steve trying to keep him from hyperventilating.  
“I couldn’t take another Steve’s Bucky away. I feel awful thinking that. My Buck is dead.”

Steve pressed into Tony’s side stifling the sobs.  
“The hagfish thing was a terrible time for both of us, it's my fault and I’m sorry I did that to you, to deal with suddenly seeing someone you love only to lose them again. I cannot imagine.”

A thick nailed paw was placed in Tony’s paw and Steve pressed against Tony harder.  
“Tony, thank you.”  
Tony pressed back but Steve had basically pushed him up against the dirt wall.  
“I think we should get you some closure though, it may be 70 years but you need it. We can go back to where it happened?”

Steve paused and his breath hitched,  
“Will you be there?”  
“Of course Steve,”  
“Yes I’d like that.”

They cuddled a bit, attempting to groom each other, in the dark. Tony had figured out about the time he’d eaten the worm that they were some sort of mole. Based on Steve’s fancy nose they were probably star nosed moles. Steve did have a thing for stars so that worked out. It didn’t take Steve long to lose the innocence of snuggling.

Offering some high pitched squeaks, Steve moved in. Apology sex, it would be their first as moles; but also first in the aspect of being a real issue absolved, fighting over who drank the last bit of creamer wasn’t as important. Tony was already planning out the plan to go back to where Steve had lost Bucky, he’d need to read a few self help books to better provide for Steve.

He was jerked out of his deep thoughts with Steve licking him, jolting in his little mole body. Steve was under him, oscillating while licking him. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t see.  
“Steve, I should be spoiling you!”  
“Nu-uh,”  
More licking and Tony shivered it felt really good. He placed his digger hands on Steve and licked what was available. Steve made some cute squeaks and then the licking stopped. Steve moved from underneath, and the area Tony had access to changed. Ah Steve was helping him.

Tony licked at Steve’s tiny mole member, enjoying the quivers and little gasps that came from Steve. Pleased that they were on the mend again, sure they’d be sore for a few days after this but at least they would be speaking again. Steve pushed Tony’s flowery fleshy snoot away.  
“Time to see who Tops!”

Steve lunged at Tony and they became a tussling ball of soft mole fur. Tony decided to let Steve top, and gave the other a few openings that Steve took. Being strategic in nature Tony counted on the other to take them, thus by the end of the wrestling match he was on the bottom. Thrusting back into Steve eagerly.

“Tony! You, you clever man!”  
Steve proclaimed once he realized what had happened. He patted the other down and licked at Tony’s back end. He then mounted Tony and they banged down the walls in the roughly dug out pocket. Tony liked to imagine that their squeaks of please traveled down to deepest bowels of the earth. 

It felt really good, even if it was a tease the barrel shape was oh so nice but the length was lacking. The girth just wasn’t enough either for Tony to feel filled but he was fine. It was just nice to be under Steve, who was trying his best to please Tony, while Tony was trying to do exactly that for Steve.

Tony Came hard and quivered under Steve while the bigger mole came, pressing his star nose against Tony’s back side causing him to shiver.

“I love you,”  
“Right back at you!”  
Tony wiggled out and rubbed his star nose into Steve’s licking. Mole kisses or something, steve returned the affection and they curled up, ready for a nap.

-

They came to on the floor in the workshop and the first thing tony recalled and could actually taste was that worm. He needed a glass of water or something strong, he could still taste the slime and the traces of grit in his mouth. Gagging ne untangled himself from Steve who complained,  
“I need water, I ate a worm Steve! and I can still taste it!”

Steve laughed, while getting up helping tony up as well they headed up to the communal rooms in brighter spirits. Things were going to be good, once Tony got the worm taste out of his mouth. He could focus on getting Steve his closure.


End file.
